Ribbons
by chibi-unicorn-girl
Summary: The mental and physical abuse from the villagers is getting worse and the boy can't take it anymore. He leaves the leaf.Jariya remembers a promise he made to Naruto.Then not long after wards a mysterious person arrives.But who is this mysterious person? 10 years later the leaf is at war with the sound, The leaf decide to ally themselves with the hidden village Kibō.
1. Rosette's fault

HEY GUYS! Guess whose back with a Naruto Fanfiction?! CHIBI UNICORN GIRL IS WHO!

Okay, umm the summary didn't go too well but never mind. I got the idea for this story the night when my drama group performed the play Cinderella. While we were waiting in the back this idea sprung to mind and I wrote it all down in the notes section of my ipod. This was written a while ago. Okay so on with the story. And to warn you guys, at the minute I really REALLY hate Sakura. Kay? Swearing in first part kay?

Chapter 1 Rosettes fault

Background info:

Naruto had finally managed to bring Sasuke back. It took a while but he had succeeded. But before this Sakura had asked Naruto out and he had said yes, having a crush on the girl for years (seemingly). But Naruto caught Sakura doing done something that caused the jinchūriki to finally crack, and a mysterious person to turn up. BTW in this fic, Jariya is not dead and their all 17ish mark.

Sakura POV

"Please Sasuke…"

"Sakura I thought you were in love with Naruto?"

"No. Never. I just wanted him to bring you back to me. Who could love a monster? You are sooooo much more good looking than him and the fact that he loves me… All it took was one date and I had him wrapped around my finger" A flash of total anger appeared on the Uchiha's face.

"No SAKURA! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER EVERYTHING NARUTO HAS DONE FOR YOU. YOU USED HIS FEELINGS FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL USE, YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH! AND NARUTO ISN'T A MONSTER. NARUTO IS LIKE MY BROTHER I WOULD NEVER BETRAY HIM AND I NEVER LOVED YOU LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAN YOU TART OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!"

Sakura's heart was crushed. No, she couldn't let all her hard work go to waste.

"But Sasuke…" the rosette leapt forward and pulled the Uchia into a kiss. Saskae pushed the girl off him.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?! I ALREADY SAID NO!"

They heard a rustle coming from the bush a few feet away from them. Naruto came out from behind the bush. Sakura's expression went black and Sasuke couldn't think straight.

" Thanks for clearing that up Sakura…" said Naruto.

Sakura looked up into Naruto's face and saw the look in his eyes.

"Naruto I'm sorry…"

Naruto held up a hand and she silenced herself immediately.

"Save your breath, I should've known you wanted Sasuke. You played me. At least I tried. I promised _her_ I would try…"

That was it. His mask was broken. This was the first time any of them had seen the blonde so upset. And who was_ her_?

She could feel her eyes brimming with tears and Sasuke just stood there next to her not knowing what to say or do.

"Goodbye Sakura…"

A few hours later…

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street away from the Hokage tower. Naruto and Hinata had both been out randomly so they decided to take a stroll together under the stars. Hinata knew something was wrong with Naruto; he wasn't his usual cheery self. She was about to ask him when, from nowhere Naruto was drenched with water while Hinata was splashed with it. Looking to see where the water had come from, they saw a old lady holding a bucket at an upstairs window.

"Excuse me Miss…. You just soaked me and my friend here."

"Friends? With a demon? Huh the dirty fox deserved it." Said the women with a horrible glare in her eyes. Hinata was angry. She had never been so angry, she felt like killing that old women. She knew about Naruto's tenant, they all knew. He wasn't the demon. He was their friend Naruto.

"Yes he is my friend and if you know what's good for you, you won't do that again." The women didn't pay any attention to Hinata's threat till the girl's bakugan activated itself. She took a step towards the house when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Just leave it Hinata. There's no point in getting in trouble over me."

"Naruto…"

She looked into Naruto's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that were always happy and full of life looked… looked sad and dead.

"Hinata, I'm going home now."

"Okay Naruto…"

"Wait…" Naruto said quietly. Hinata turned her head to look at the boy.

"Hinata, I know your feelings for me and unfortunately I can't return them. I made a promise a long time ago… But Hinata I still and always will love you as a friend as you are one of the few who doesn't care about the fox inside of me and you are generally a nice and very trusting girl. I want you to promise to me. That whatever may happen in the near future you will find happiness."

Hinata look at Naruto intently. She was taken aback ,yes, she never would have expected Naruto to say such a thing.

"I promise Naruto…see you tomorrow." Said Hinata confused by what he had said.

Maybe…the boy whispered. But no loudly enough for the girl to hear. Hinata watched the blonde walk away. She watched him till he had completely disappeared in darkness. She didn't want to see Naruto like that ever again. Had the villagers did something before Hinata had found him? What was with that promise she just made too? Then she remembered the look in his eyes. Cold, sad, alone. But what was worse was the fact he didn't retaliate, that wasn't like Naruto. She was worried about him. Hinata turned on her heal and ran to the Hokage tower.

Sasuke Pov

Where could he have gone? Sasuke was walking round the village now looking for his friend. Naruto had brought him back just as he promised, it took a while but he gained everyone's trust again. But he wasn't bothered about this at the minute he had to find Naruto. Sasuke was too busy thinking ,which was not like him, that he didn't realize that he had walked into someone. Whoever it was, was soaking wet.

"Gomen."

"Gomen, uh wait Naruto?"

"Naruto. I'm sorry the way Sakura acted. I know how much you loved her and everyth- wait. Why are you soaking wet?"

"Huh, oh fell in the lake training."

Sasuke knew it was a lie and he gave Naruto a 'Iknowyourlying' face.

"And I didn't love her as much as you think I did. I knew that some time she was gonna leave me for you but… I thought she was going to at least break up with me first."

Before he could press for more information, Naruto walked past him and into the darkness. Sasuke wanted to follow him but something was telling him to leave Naruto be for now. But he had to tell the Hokage, just in case Naruto fell into a state of depression, which Sasuke thought he already was. He didn't want Naruto to do something stupid. He picked up his pace and ran to the Hokage tower.

Hokage Tower.

Sasuke and Hinata had both just explained what had happened to Naruto. The pieces fitted perfectly. They saw how angry the Hokage was when she threw the chair out of the window.

"DAMM THAT SAKURA. DAMM THAT OLD WOMEN."

The two ninja in front of her let her cool down before pressing for information.

"So what should we do?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll send Jariya or Kakashi over in the morning to see if he's alright."

"Knowing Naruto he'll be happy-go-lucky tomorrow again." Said Sasuke.

"No…" Said Hinata. Everyone gazed at her with confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Naruto isn't going to be alright. I know he won't" and with that Hinata walked quickly out the Hokage office with tears in her eyes.

The single ninja nodded and was dismissed. Tsunade was angry. Angry wasn't the word for it. Her anger didn't even match 'down right pissed off' she had trusted Sakura. Now Naruto could do something stupid. Damm the pink bimbo. She slammed her hand down on the desk making a hole in it. She would fix it later...

Naruto and Kyūbi Pov

He was sick now. He now knew he was being used, he had suspected it but Sakura was a great actor. The villagers didn't help either.

'**You okay Kit?'**

Kyūbi had come to care more for her host.

I can't take it anymore. 'I'm sick of it, the taunting, the beatings and now even she has left me.

Kyūbi knew all the pain Naruto had gone through over the years and knew he had one of two options. She hoped it wasn't the first option.

**So which one you going to pick Kit?**

Naruto thought for a minute. I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just going to leave. There's nothing here for me anymore except my friends and I know that one day they'll end up abandoning me too. Kyūbi was relieved that the Naruto wasn't going to kill himself. But could he cope on his own? The fox did not talk to Naruto as he packed his few prized items and clothes, his weapons too. He looked up at the wall. The picture of original team 7, the picture after Saskae left, then the new team 7, then the one with team 7 plus Sai. A small tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto walked over to his draws in the corner and pulled out a pen and paper.

_Dear the reader of this letter,_

_I can't take it anymore, that's it. I should be gone now so this village should be happy. I'm sorry but I have to go. If I don't leave now I fear for my own sanity. I'll be fine really so don't bother looking for me. Goodbye my friends ; Hinata,Lee,Neji Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Konahamaru and the corps, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. Also bye Pervy sage, baa-Chan, Kakashi and Iruka. And my other friends in the sand village and other villages. Thank you for everything._

_Goodbye, Naruto Uzamaki_

Naruto folded the note and left it on the table. He walked to the door, took one last look at his apartment and left.

**Ready kit?**

Ready.

And the boy sped off towards the gate.

Little did Sasuke know that he would be the last person in the Leaf village to see Naruto Uzamaki again.


	2. Finding the note

Here we go, chapter 2. Sorry I took so long and this is NO EXCUSE please read below:

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: The next time I will update this will be near the end of March as I've been really busy and stressed and I'm sick at the minute, Sorry but I'm getting SOOO MUCH homework lately and loads of other stuff has been happening. **

**Next chapter will be longer and because of my WONDERFUL FIRST REVIEWER Aktaiy (and I'm a Naruhina fan) Hinata gets her way… **

**BTW ASUMA STILL ALIVE! HE DID DIE BUT SHIKA MANAGED TO BRING HIM BACK!**

Chapter 2 So Long Naruto

Kakashi pov

Kakashi was on his way to his student's house. Tsunade had told him that Sasuke and Hinata were worried about him. It was a bit strange for Sasuke to be so worried he would tell the Hokage, so he was trying to get their double quick.

Finally he had made it too Naruto's apartment. None of the lights were on. Kakashi politely knocked on the door, maybe Naruto was sulking in the dark? No answer. Asleep?

Kakashi knocked louder, No answer. He continued this for about a minute. This would usually wake Naruto up. Kakashi put his hand on the door handle and was surprised to find that it was open. Naruto NEVER left his door open. Certain events…. Caused the blonde to ALWAYS lock the door. Kakashi pushed open the door, dread filling him.

He walked into the small apartment and turned on the lights. No Naruto. He walked towards Naruto's bed which was made, for a change. He turned around staring to panic a little more now. He turned and stared at the coffee table, he had failed to see the small note on it. He began to open cupboards and wardrobes to find things missing. He finally noticed the small note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read through it.

He had to get to the Hokage now.

* * *

Hokage office

Tsunade was sitting at her desk waiting for Kakashi to return, as if hearing her thoughts Kakashi 'POOFED' into the office.

"So Kakashi how's Naruto?" asked Tsunade placing her chin on her hands. Kakashi just smiled sadly through his mask and handed Tsunade the note. Tsunade took the note, her hands trembled as she read on.

"No…. Not the brat." She whispered.

"Call the Jariya, the Konoha 12 and their sensei's and the Konohamaru corps here NOW!" shouted Tsunade at Kakashi. He gave her some kind of salute before 'poofing away'.

About 30 minutes later, the Konoha 12 and their sensei's arrived along with Kakashi, Shizune and Jariya (who had appeared at the window).

"What is it Hokage-sama, Kakashi wouldn't tell us anything." Said Asuma.

"It's Naruto…" Said Tsunade, her big eyes filled with watery tears.

"What happened?" said Shikamaru quickly, everybody's faces fell instantly, the Hokage was crying, this had to be bad.

"He's left. He's not coming back." She said softly.

"Why….. what do you mean?" asked Hinata, but she knew exactly what she meant. Tsunade gave Hinata an apologetic look; before handing the note left by Naruto around the group.

Hinata collapsed to her knees,

Ino sobbed quietly into Shikamaru's arm

Shikamaru was just staring at the note, not believing a word of it

Choji stood there, a single tear in the corner of his eye

Tenten was sobbing into Neji's arm

Neji's eyes were staring at the ceiling, not sure what to think

Lee and Gai-sensei were crying into each other's arms

Sai was looking at Tsunade with a sad look on his face

Sasuke had punched the wall

Kiba was leaning against Akamaru thinking

Shino was staring… somewhere but a hurt look was evident on his face

Kakashi looked upset

Kurenai and Asuma looked sad

And Sakura…. Was just standing there with her head in her hands.

"Why….Why?" asked Ino.

"Why did he leave? There must have been a reason?" stated Shikamaru.

Tsunade waited a moment, deciding weather to tattle-tale on her student.

"It was Sakura, she cheated on him with Sasuke, well tried. She also called him a monster and said she only used him to get Sasuke back. Everyone knows how he felt for Sakura, and Sasuke. She basically combined everything he feared most into one and threw it in his face." Stated Tsunade.

Silence.

Next thing they knew Sakura was flying through the wall. They all stood their gob-smacked. Hinata had just…. Punched Sakura through the wall….

Hinata went through the hole, grabbed Sakura by the hair and dragged her back into the office. No-body moved, they were too shocked. Hinata then proceeded to drop-kick Sakura through the Hokage window, before jumping out of it following her.

They all followed her down and many Ninja, including Hinata's father gathered round.

"You cold-hearted little weasel. I'll give you the beating of a lifetime for what you have done."

Stated Hinata in a calm commanding voice.

Sakura was too shocked too move, Hinata had just…. Drop-kicked her out of a window. Hinata crouched into the Hyuga Stance, She then went through a number of powerful and painful moves which, when she had finished, left Sakura lying limp on the floor covered in blood. With everyone staring, and her father looking impressed.

"You're just lucky I haven't sealed off your chakra." Said Hinata before turning round to face Tsunade and bowing politely.

"Can we continue back in your office?"

* * *

Hokage tower

Everyone was still gob-smacked after what Hinata had done, but they needed to get back to the matter at hand. Naruto was gone.

"Should we send search teams after him?" asked Kakashi.

"No." said Jariya immediately.

"Jariya, you are NOT the Hokage. And can I ask your reasons why?"

"Naruto told me when we went away for those three years, if he ran away, to not go looking for him."

Everyone looked at Jariya puzzled, and their curiosity grew when he suddenly pulled out three ribbons, one white, one orange and one blue.

"He also told me that if he was killed on a mission to tie a white ribbon to a bird's leg and send it to the village of the mist to fly around, if he killed himself an blue ribbon and if he ran away a orange ribbon." Said Jariya, hoping to dear kami that he got that in the right order.

"Why?" was all anyone could say.

"Dunno. I asked him, but he wouldn't give me an answer." Said Jariya shrugging. So Naruto knew at some point he was going to run away? Had the boy considered the possibility, well obviously he had but…. Why?

"The mist village?" said Shikamaru quietly to himself.

"He mentioned a promise last night…" Said Hinata to the group causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

"What promise?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know, he was telling me that he knew how I f-f-fel-l-lt abo-o-out him… He mentioned making a promise?" stuttered Hinata.

Everyone thought hard for a minute. He made a promise to someone… In the mist village? Since when has Naruto EVER been to the mist village?

"Can someone get me a bird?" asked Jariya awkwardly. Sai pulled out his scroll and painted a small, messenger type bird on it which instantly came to life. Sai gave the bird a few orders and it flew over to Jariya, who had his arm perched out for the bird, who landed on it lightly. The toad sannin carefully tied the orange ribbon round the birds' leg.

He then walked over to the window, gave the bird a few orders, it nodded, then flew off into the distance.

"This means I'm… going to have to inform the council and the Kages of the other villages."

"Lord Kazekage Gaara won't be happy…" said Ino quietly.

"No he won't." said Sasuke. Tsunade sighed before she stalked out the room. This was going to be a long day, and worst her 'son' was missing.

"What now?" asked Choji.

"Now? Now we wait and see." Said Asuma.

"What do you think will happen?" asked Kurenai.

"Something interesting…" Stated Jariya.


	3. Visitor

Hi guys! Just so you know, I'm writing this and I haven't finished my Easter homework because of you -_- Yes, I mean you…. Paul. Sorry it's late, I just didn't have the motivation to write parts of this chapter. **SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!**

The tower towered high. XD

THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! PLEASE IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Visitor

The Mist village did not treat their prisoners well. No matter what crime they had committed, here was where they went. They were ALL guilty of their crimes. All except one.

The tower towered high in the sky. Who knows how many feet high it was? The cells were a few feet wide, with a single bed, a toilet, a sink and a small, rusty barred window.

A girl sat in the cell of a tower, not doing anything in particular. Suddenly her attention snapped to the windows of her cell. She stood up and walked towards the bars to see a black and white bird flying round in the sky. With an orange ribbon tied round its leg. She smiled slightly to herself;

it was time to bust out of this joint.

* * *

"You will report back here on Wednesday. That is when I will decide what to do about Naruto."

Said Tsunade. All the people in the room nodded.

_The lazy time skip because I have no idea what I should have write next_

Wednesday

Tsunade and the Konoha 11, plus the sensei's all stood in the office. Discussing Naruto and what they should do next. Jariya sat lazily on the window. Thinking about his Godson. When suddenly, there was a swirl of sand. And there stood the three Sabuka siblings. Sakura visibly gulped.

Gaara stared at the occupants of the room.

"Would someone care to explain to me just what is going on?" asked Gaara, in a calm monotone voice. No-body answered at first.

"He's gone. He's finally snapped." Calmly spoke Jiraiya. Gaara cast his teal eyes to the Hokage, who nodded.

"Sakura and the villagers I guess?" He asked again slowly. The other two siblings took a step back from their brother. "How did you know?" asked Sasuke. Gaara turned his cold glare from Sakura to Sasuke.

"I can smell her fear from here. Why wasn't I informed when he first left?" Inquired Gaara. Returning his glare to Sakura, then to Tsunade.

"It was none of your business really, there was no reason to conc-"

"Not only is it _my_ business because Naruto is my friend but it is also _my_ business in political terms because you have lost your jinchūriki."

Tsunade and Gaara stared at each other for a few moments. And in those few moments, Gaara understood. Tsunade didn't want to tell Gaara becaused she feared the war that could come if Gaara ended up killing Sakura.

The conversation would have continued, if the door didn't fly open.

* * *

"Stop!" shouted the guards. The hooded figure looked up at the guards, her face hidden under the hood.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" asked the first one. Although they couldn't see, the girl smirked under the hood. She put a hand into her pockets, and the guards tensed. Ready to fight this stranger if need be. Surprisingly, the girl pulled out an orange ribbon and showed it to the guards.

"You're Hokage called for me~"

The two guards looked at each other, than back at the ribbon. She sighed and ended up hitting them on the back of the neck, effectively knocking the guards out.

"Opps~ I'm sorry, you should have let me pass." She said sympathetically. With those final words, she sped off towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The group and sensei's turned to look at the Figure. In a flash, weapons were out and prepared. The figure laughed and held up the orange ribbon.

"I come in peace?" The group stared at the ribbon for a few minutes, before tucking their weapons in their pouches, but still alert. Shikamaru's shadows crept back and Gaara's sand went back into his gourd.

"Who are you?"asked Tsunade. Every was staring at the figure in confusion, with questions flying round their heads, except for a Kazekage, who was smirking. Scaring his two siblings.

"Well you were the ones who sent me this ribbon. Now, what happened to Naruto?"

"What do you know about Naruto?" asked Sasuke, venom dripping from his words. The figure turned it's hooded face towards the raven-haired teen.

"A lot more than you do." Gaara stated, surprising the others, the figure turned towards the Kazekage.

"It's been a while… Gaara."

"It has hasn't it Kokoa?"

* * *

IF ANYONE LIKES DEATHNOTE CHECK OUT MY DEATHNOTE FIC! OMG i'm self-advertising... I sorta feel bad...


End file.
